


Монолог насильника

by orphan_account



Category: Crime Story
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Теперь дозвольте пару слов без протокола:Чему нас учит, так сказать, семья и школа?Что жизнь сама таких накажет строго!Тут мы согласны — скажи, Серёга!





	Монолог насильника

А вот и неправда, гражданин начальник! Какое ещё «преступление против личности»?! Лично я против тех баб ничего не имел, и личности ихние меня не интересовали. Другое меня в них интересовало… да, вот это самое. Между прочим, оно именно для того природой и предназначено, чего я делал. Между прочим, для продолжения человеческого рода, не просто так! Вы что, против природы и рода человеческого?!

Ай, закон, ну что закон… Что вы как маленький, гражданин начальник! Как будто в наши дни можно выйти из дома, на защиту закона полагаясь. Закон — он же абстракция. Для всех как бы. А мне-то, лично мне, хотелось же! Да что вы говорите, «шлюху снять!». Вы бы ещё предложили девушку найти и поухаживать за ней, чтоб ей тоже приятно было. Право слово, смешно. Это ж и время тратить, и деньги — а мне, знаете, неудобно! Куда-то там ходить, снимать-ухаживать… мне вот в парке возле дома удобно, там я их и того. Да они вообще радоваться должны, что их кто-то, я например, симпатичными счёл! Ещё раз, ну как вы не понимаете, бабы ведь для этого самого и предназначены самой природой!

Какое ещё «по принуждению»?! А вот это, гражданин начальник, навет! Только добровольно, только по согласию! Я никогда не насилую баб, у которых на подушечке мизинца левой руки есть татуировка «Не хочу быть изнасилованной» с размером букв не менее сантиметра! Это общеизвестная информация, я её на бумажке написал и у себя в подъезде вывесил… там, знаете, между тринадцатым и четырнадцатым этажами, на внутренней стороне крышки мусоропровода. Подъезд на домофон не закрывается, всем видно, все могут прочитать! Да вон, у вас на столе список баб лежит, я вижу — хотите, проверьте их всех. Есть хоть у одной такая татушка? Нету, можете и не проверять. Не сделали, значит и не возражали!

Всего доброго, гражданин начальник, будьте здоровы. Подождите… как это «уведите»? Куда? В какую ещё камеру?.. Как — общую?! Да вы что, гражданин нача…


End file.
